The Emerylian Princess Chapter 3
The Emerylian Princess Chapter 3 Stuart's P.O.V. for really making me feel bad Alice. And by the way, that's sarcasm, but your quite familiar with that aren't you As a matter of fact, I too heard a strange noise. Well when I say a strange noise like I never heard it before . . . well, that's false. I've always heard it, a quiet, elderly voice like a grandmother's voice but not a grandmother's voice (oh who am I kidding, yes it was my grandmother's voice, it was Gaea) Normally she only spoke to tell me that I should stop mixing in with Impurities, Come help me with my dastily plans, Help or die, etc. This time though, she never mentioned any of these things (which was a first). I was trying to get some shut eye after having a small think through about the prothercy when: (note that Russian is my native tounge and that we have a conversation in russian, so I have translated most of the words in the talks) "Aleksandr . . . Aleksandr, wake up" I opened my eyes looking straight at the ceiling, but I already knew who it was. "Babooshka (grandmother), don't call me that, no one else calls me that". "Stop pretending that it isn't your name, it's the one your mother gave you . . ." "But it isn't part of me, not any more" I interupted. "And for the last time, stop talking to me". "It's strange how you don't seem to know what every young malchek (boy) remembers, it's called 'Respect Your Elders' " "If everyone did that, than no one would say a bad thing about you, like for example Zeus could say: Oh well Gaea is continuing to try and destroy Olympus and all of the Gods, but she's alright really. " "Tooshay Vnook (Grandson), Listen to what I need to tell you and remember it this time . . ." "This time? . . ." ". . .That piece of paper is the key to something even better than that flamethrower you made . . ." "You were spying on me?" "Aleksandr Brachosvich Draganov, Of course I can spy on you, every piece of metal is from me. The ores which created those metals came from the earth" I rolled my eyes, but I knew she couldn't see it anyways. "''Figures, look I appreciate making me look like an edeot (idiot, no brainer that one), but I have some much needed slppe that I need to attend to if you don't mind." For a miniute I thought that she was actually listen to me, until . . . "''Well I hope you have a better time sleeping than you do at making flamethrowers . . . " "CHTO!!! (What, but really loud)" I was actually surprised that no one else was woken up by me, but I wasn't concerned at the time. I got up and ran straight for the armoury. I picked it up, the weapon was still in good shape, everything seemed to be fine. I couldn't understand what she meant. I would really doubt she dislike the weapon, it was a pretty sweet weapon in my opinion. That was when Alice walked in. "Stop playing around Stuart." I looked straight at her with my green eyes gleaming. “I’m not playing Alice.”I replied. I hated it when she always asumed that whenever anything bad happned, she would blame it on me for being the only thing more masculine than she was. “Get your weapons ready Stuart, we’re going to be attack in a few seconds. Warn the others and if I die you get to be the one in charge. Wanna know why? Because you’re the only boy Stuart.” She always knew just what to say to get under my skin. But she was leader and I had to put up with it. I got straight up and ran towards the girls rooms. With my flamethrower under my left arm. "Don't put too much trust into your new weapon, it won't help you when you most need it." Category:Guardians of Fire